


Что было после

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2018 [5]
Category: 8 femmes (2002)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: В затишье, наступившем после финала, героини пытаются разобраться со своими жизнями и понять, что делать дальше.





	Что было после

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616039) by [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie). 



Катрин водила пальцами по ангельскому личику куклы, вспоминая тот сочельник — восемью годами раньше, — когда получила ее в подарок от отца. Катрин тогда была в восторге; она забралась отцу на колени и расцеловала всё его лицо. Мать, как обычно, отчитала ее за то, что она не ведет себя, как подобает юной леди, но Катрин это не волновало. Кукла показывала, как сильно папа любит ее, Катрин, — и поэтому была лучшим подарком из всех возможных.

Она с силой потерла большим пальцем по небесно-голубому стеклянному глазу, отрывая ломкие черные ресницы. Глаза куклы безжизненно глядели на нее — сквозь нее; будто передразнивали то самое безжизненное выражение, какое было написано на отцовском лице прямо перед тем, как он нажал на спуск. 

Она подскочила; ей померещился выстрел, эхом отзывавшийся у нее в голове — как уже не раз бывало с того момента, когда он прозвучал в действительности. И она вновь услышала звук, от которого ее встряхнуло, только на сей раз это был не пистолет — это был хруст бьющегося фарфора, расколовшегося об угол книжного шкафа.

Большая часть личика куклы теперь валялась фрагментами на полу. Когда Катрин осмотрела то, что осталось, она увидела только отбитый край кукольного лба, запутавшийся в синтетических каштановых волосах. При взгляде в эту безликую бездну перед мысленным взором Катрин вставало то, что осталось от отцовского лица после того, как в него вошла пуля.

Еще одна уже привычная волна тошноты подступила к горлу. Катрин закрыла глаза, отгоняя сцену, которая вновь и вновь проигрывалась в мозгу, но та не желала пропадать. Звучал выстрел — снова, и снова, и снова. 

Она не понимала, что у нее идет кровь, пока не услышала, как сдавленно ахнула в дверном проеме Сюзон. Она открыла глаза и с нездоровым восхищением уставилась на осколок фарфора, глубоко вонзившийся ей в ладонь. Она не чувствовала боли от этой раны, только с любопытством наблюдала за алой струйкой, стекающей с руки вниз, на грязные штаны ее голубой пижамы. Она не переодевалась уже три дня. Пятно крови соседствовало с разводами от говяжьего бульона, который она на себя опрокинула, когда ела последний раз, — и это было два дня назад. 

— Что ты творишь! — прошипела Сюзон, отбрасывая прочь разбитую куклу. Она обхватила обеими руками ладонь Катрин и поцеловала окровавленный порез, а затем своим же накрахмаленным зеленым рукавом вытерла вытекающий из нее сок жизни.

Катрин только пожала плечами. Ей хотелось бы и дальше смотреть на кровь, но у нее недоставало сил, чтобы вырвать руку из пальцев сестры. 

— Тебе стоит быть осторожней, — предупредила Сюзон, придвигаясь ближе к младшей сестре и обнимая ее, но при этом продолжая надавливать на порез. — Тебе не разрешат вернуться домой, если ты будешь и дальше так поступать.

Катрин сглотнула.

— Когда они приезжают?

— Через несколько часов. Шанель сказала мне, что доктор заберет нас обеих. 

— Я не хочу уезжать.

— Я тоже.

Между ними повисла неуютная тишина. Спустя несколько минут Катрин почувствовала тупую боль, исходящую от пореза на ладони. Она сомкнула пальцы над ранкой и прижала руку к груди.

— Почему я не могу остаться?

— Ты нездорова.

— А что насчет тебя?

— Я... — Сюзон вздохнула, зарываясь носом в волосы сестры. — Я не знаю.

— Ты носишь его ребенка.

— Да.

Катрин вообразила уменьшенную копию своей куклы, растущую у сестры в животе. Она сглотнула желчь, подступившую к горлу, и с силой встряхнула плечами, заставляя Сюзон отпрянуть. 

— Как ты вообще можешь ко мне прикасаться после того, что сделала?

— Что я... Катрин, что именно я, по-твоему, сделала?

— Ты с ним трахалась, так? С отцом. Ты была всего лишь еще одной его шлюхой.

Глаза Сюзон заблестели от выступивших слез. 

— Не то чтобы я имела здесь право голоса. 

— Он тебя изнасиловал?

— Наверное. Да. Нет. Я... я больше не знаю, — она облизала губы, не обращая внимания на слезу, сбежавшую по щеке. — Вот почему я тоже уезжаю.

Катрин с яростным презрением смерила взглядом ту, кого привыкла считать сестрой.

— Ты собираешься оставить его, ведь правда?

Сюзон защитным жестом прикрыла живот.

— Я хотела бы.

— Почему? Если он сделал с тобой что-то настолько ужасное, зачем тебе напоминание об этом?

— Я не могу убить ребенка, Катрин. Я в ответе за него... или нее. Этот ребенок заслуживает того, чего не было у меня.

— И чего же это?

— Безусловной любви.

— Ха! — Катрин продолжала сердито смотреть на нее.

— Ты всегда была его любимицей. Он никогда не сделал бы с тобой того, что сделал со мной. Он обращался с тобой, как с ребенком... идеальной маленькой глупышкой, которую он любил именно так, как надо. Но со мной... и с Луизой... и кто знает, с кем еще... он обращался, как со шлюхами. Я не знала, что он по-настоящему не был моим отцом, но... этот ребенок заслуживает того, чтобы быть любимым.

Катрин поднялась на колени и нависла над Сюзон, точно ядовитая змея, готовая к броску. 

— Ты не можешь оставить папу только себе! Ты эгоистка!

— Его больше нет, маленькая. Он ушел навсегда. Я не могу удержать его. И никто больше не может... теперь.

— Нет, наоборот! Это отродье — все, что от него осталось, и ты собираешься держать его при себе!

— Катрин, ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. 

В висках у Катрин неотступно грохотал пульс. Внутри нее оставалась еще часть — совсем небольшая — восстававшая против жестоких слов, которыми она бросалась, но ей целиком было все равно. Ей хотелось, чтобы Сюзон почувствовала такую же боль, какую чувствовала она. 

— Ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы его любовь вот так вот росла у тебя внутри! — закричала она, пихая сестру в плечо. 

— Любовь? Думаешь, что это — любовь? — Сюзон откачнулась назад, оставляя между ними достаточно пространства, чтобы ей удалось ударить Катрин ладонью по лицу. 

Звон пощечины заставил их обеих остановиться; каждая пыталась восстановить дыхание. Отчаяние, переполнявшее Катрин, начало затихать, и она рухнула на колени Сюзон, содрогаясь в рыданиях. Она обхватила обеими руками талию сестры, прижимаясь лицом к все-еще-почти-незаметной выпуклости ее живота, и плакала обо всем, что потеряла. 

Слезы Сюзон были тише, более незаметными. Она погладила сестру по волосам и по спине.

— Скоро приедет доктор, и он сделает так, что нам станет лучше.

Катрин не осмелилась спорить. Но она не верила этому. Она не верила, что отъезд в какой-то там санаторий поможет склеить вместе разбитые части ее души, но знала, что выбора у нее нет. 

И, пока сестры плакали, их мысли сходились в одном: самоубийство Марселя раздавило их обеих.

 

***

Августина прижалась лбом к окну, ее дыхание проступало на стекле туманным облачком. Резкий холод, коснувшийся кожи, помог унять слезы, которые она подавляла столько дней. В этом огромном доме она чувствовала себя запертой в ловушке; иногда на дальний край участка забредали олени, и Августина представляла, как бросается за ними в погоню. Она знала, что не может сделать ничего подобного: если она сделает хоть шаг наружу, ее мать просто сойдет с ума.

За спиной Августина слышала, как булькает бутылка шерри, освобождаясь от содержимого, и разочарованный вздох своей матери, когда та поняла, что уже успела всё выпить. Звук бутылки, звякнувшей о стол, оказался последней каплей для истерзанных нервов Августины — нахмурившись, она резко развернулась к матери.

— Я даже не знаю, зачем тебе вообще стакан! — прошипела она, подхватывая пустую бутылку. — Пила бы уже сразу из горла, потом посуды меньше мыть!

У бабушки хватило упрямства изобразить удивление.

— Августина! Что на тебя нашло?

— Ты! — она топнула по ковру, крепче сжимая пальцы на горлышке бутылки. — Ты, твое пьянство, твои облигации, твои ноги! Есть хоть что-то в твоей жизни, о чем ты не лгала?

Бабушка побледнела.

— Тебе нужно успокоиться, пока ты не довела себя до...

— Я в порядке! Я себя до сердечного приступа не доведу. А вот ты прекрасно с этим справишься!

— Как ты можешь быть такой жестокой со своей бедной матерью?

— Но ты ведь совсем не бедная. Ты просто слишком долго пыталась нас в этом убедить и наконец поверила сама. Ты отобрала мою жизнь, чтобы тебе не пришлось жить своей собственной.

Губы ее матери задрожали.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь. Тебе просто больно. Нам всем больно сейчас. Мы все говорим не то, что хотели бы сказать.

— И ты правда в это веришь, не так ли? Всё так просто? Мы можем вести себя как дуры и шлюхи и оправдываться тем, что Марсель мертв? — фыркнула Августина.

Она задумалась, не разбить ли бутылку о голову матери — так же, как сделала ее сестра. Но ей недоставало напора сестры; сколько бы она ни одевалась в ее старые платья, это ничего не меняло. Она пересекла комнату и выбросила бутылку в мусорную корзину.

— Я уезжаю.

— Что?

Сделав глубокий вдох, Августина развернулась к матери:

— Ты слышала. Я уезжаю. Ухожу отсюда и не вернусь.

— Ты не можешь. Ты слишком плохо себя чувствуешь.

— Пора мне самой о себе заботиться.

Бабушка невесело рассмеялась.

— Да ты же ничего не знаешь о самостоятельной жизни. Не было и дня, чтобы о тебе не заботились другие. Я нужна тебе не меньше, чем ты нужна мне.

Августина нахмурилась:

— То, что нужно мне — совсем не то, что нужно тебе.

Бабушка прищелкнула языком:

— Ты столько раз угрожала наложить на себя руки. Что я буду за мать, если позволю себе отпустить тебя без присмотра?

— Что за мать ты будешь, если заставишь меня остаться?

Вздохнув, бабушка провела пальцем по краю пустого стакана.

— Тебе повезло, что ты не отправляешься вместе с девочками. Но, может быть, так было бы лучше для тебя.

Августина сжала кулаки, задохнувшись от возмущения.

— Хотите упечь меня в лечебницу? Неужели я становлюсь сумасшедшей оттого, что хочу жить так, как хочется мне?

— Ты не в порядке. У тебя вдруг появились все эти безумные идеи — так внезапно, после смерти Марселя. Ты не можешь справиться одна, точно так же, как и я.

Гневно топая, Августина прошла через комнату и уселась в свободное кресло, опустив взгляд на свои руки. Когда она успела так постареть? Когда она потеряла право жить своей собственной жизнью? Да и была ли эта жизнь ее собственной? Она откинулась назад, сжимая подлокотники кресла. Отвернувшись от матери, она попыталась успокоить свое тяжелое, неровное дыхание, опасаясь, что у нее все-таки случится приступ. Она знала, что ей следовало бы выпить лекарство, но Августина не хотела глотать таблетки. Пузырек с таблетками не поможет ей найти свою жизнь — так же, как ее матери не поможет бутылка шерри.

Ее взгляд, блуждавший по комнате, наконец остановился на декоративной птичьей клетке, стоявшей за фортепиано. Две искусственные птицы сидели на своих жердочках, уставившись на окно пустыми безжизненными глазами. Они были как эти птицы — запертые в одной клетке. Ни одна не могла выжить без другой.

— Нам нужно уехать. Жить отдельно. Я не могу больше оставаться в этом доме.

Несколько долгих минут бабушка молчала. Августина ожидала, что она станет возражать, что захочет остаться ради ее сестры и ее богатства. Она уже заготовила ответ, намереваясь угрожать очередной передозировкой, когда бабушка наконец заговорила.

— Хорошо. Мы уедем.

Августина вздернула брови, проглотив свои невысказанные угрозы. Да, было бы хорошо сбежать из этого дома, прочь от призраков, но Августина знала, что на самом деле она просто поменяет одну клетку на другую. Бежать было некуда.

 

***

Шанель в очередной раз протерла кухонный стол, находя успокоение в механических, привычных движениях. Стол и без того был чистым: никто не ел за ним уже несколько дней, но знакомые действия успокаивали ее разошедшиеся нервы. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, она села за стол, оперевшись локтями о блестящую поверхность и усилием воли запрещая себе плакать. Она не могла смириться с тем, что ей придется уйти. Не могла смириться, что Марсель мертв и девочки уехали отсюда.

Шанель делала для них всё, что могла; она любила их так, словно они были ее родными дочерьми. Она отдала им лучшее, что у нее было, пусть даже она могла дать не так уж много. А теперь...

Шанель сложила руки и вздохнула, думая о том, что же пошло не так. Возможно, это она допустила ошибку? Была недостаточно внимательной? Или, наоборот, слишком внимательной? При мысли о том, что за учреждение их ожидало, ее сердце снова разбивалось на части.

Дверь в кухню распахнулась, и Шанель ахнула от неожиданности, прижимая руку к груди. Если Луиза и была удивлена, увидев ее на кухне, она не показала этого. Она только окинула Шанель холодным взглядом, прежде чем поставить чайник на плиту.

— Ты всё еще здесь? — неприветливо спросила Луиза, оперевшись о кухонную стойку. — Я думала, ты уехала сегодня утром.

Шанель пожала плечами:

— Я решила подождать, пока девочки не... отправятся.

— Это было час назад.

— Я знаю. Удивлена, что ты сама еще здесь. Я думала, ты давно уже должна быть далеко отсюда.

— Мадам не просила меня уйти, поэтому я осталась.

— Она пробудет здесь еще пару недель, не больше. И что ты будешь делать после?

— Не знаю. Может, поеду в Париж. — Луиза внимательно пригляделась к Шанель. — Ты плакала.

Шанель не пыталась это отрицать. Она знала, что иначе просто разрыдается снова.

— Я вырастила этих девочек. Мне не так-то легко с ними расстаться.

— Никто не сказал, что ты должна уходить.

— После того, как ко мне отнеслись? После того, что здесь говорили? Я не могу остаться.

Луиза пожала плечами и налила себе чашку чая. Немного поколебавшись, она налила вторую — для Шанель.

— Может быть, это и к лучшему.

— И ты смеешь это говорить после всего, что произошло? — Шанель смотрела на исходящую паром чашку, не поднимая взгляд. — Похоже, ты ни о ком из нас не волнуешься.

— Только потому, что я не рыдаю в кухонные полотенца, не стоит думать, будто мне всё равно. Я не могу изменить то, что случилось. И я не та, кто имеет право пытаться. — Луиза отпила из своей чашки. — Ты всегда меня недолюбливала. Я никому из вас не нравилась.

— Ты нравилась Марселю.

Луиза презрительно хмыкнула:

— Не я. Ему нравилось мое тело. То, что я представляла.

— И что же это?

— Я была вещью... чем-то, на чем он мог вымещать свое разочарование. Я была заменой для его жены. Запасным вариантом, вещью, которую он использовал, когда хотел Сюзон и не мог получить ее.

— Бедняжка Луиза, — Шанель закатила глаза. — Уж прости, но мне не очень-то удается тебя пожалеть.

— Я не прошу о жалости. Мне только жаль, что меня оказалось недостаточно для него. Я не смогла заменить тех, кто был ему нужен. — Ее голос стал тише: — Мне так жаль Сюзон. Он не был хорошим человеком. Она не заслужила того, что он сделал.

— Если ты знала об всем этом, почему ты ничего не предприняла? — Шанель подняла руку, прежде чем Луиза успела ответить. — Дай-ка угадаю: ты не та, кто была бы вправе.

— Да, но... дело не в этом. Я думала, что смогу дать ему достаточно. Он держал меня при себе пять лет... я думала, что меня достаточно.

Шанель вздохнула:

— Бедные девочки. — Облизнув губы, она наконец подняла взгляд на Луизу: на ее лице видна была сейчас тяжесть всех этих лет, когда ей приходилось играть роль игрушки Марселя. — Знаешь, Луиза, тебя мне тоже жаль, — искренне сказала она.

С вымученной улыбкой Луиза поставила пустую чашку в раковину.

— Не жалей меня. Теперь всё это закончилось.

Экономка и горничная смотрели друг на друга; обе они знали, что Луиза говорит неправду. Ничего еще не закончилось. Самое худшее только начиналось.

 

***

Габи щелкнула зажигалкой и смотрела, как язычок пламени поджигает ее сигарету. Глубоко затянувшись, она закрыла глаза, наполняя легкие дымом. Она задерживала дыхание, пока необходимость в глотке свежего воздуха не заставила ее выдохнуть.

Она пообещала себе, что бросит курить, когда переедет. Хотя она не была уверена, что это обещание удастся сдержать, пока что она решила наслаждаться каждой сигаретой так, словно это была последняя.

Вокруг нее был пустой, тихий дом. Казалось, будто она зашла в чужой особняк и осматривает накрытую покрывалами мебель и пустые шкафы отстраненным взглядом. Ничего в этой обстановке не выглядело знакомым — здесь должна была сидеть Катрин в пижаме, уткнувшись в книгу, бабушка должна была вышивать, Августина — играть какой-то грустный романс на фортепиано, Шанель — разводить огонь в камине, а Луиза — готовить кофе для Марселя. Марсель должен был работать в своем кабинете, наверху. Сюзон должна была вот-вот вернуться с учебы.

Но здесь никого, никого не было.

Габи смаковала сигарету, сосредоточившись на пепле, осыпающемся в хрустальную пепельницу в ее руке. Хотя дом был уже продан, она не могла вынести даже мысли о том, чтобы запачкать дорогой ковер, который когда-то она сама тщательно выбирала, украшая дом после свадьбы. Она не могла вынести мысли о том, чтобы оставить всё это, но она знала — настала пора уходить. Она была готова оставить позади прежнюю жизнь ради Жака, бросить своего мужа, детей и остальную семью. Но, как и всегда, они ушли первыми — прежде, чем она хотя бы успела попытаться.

Она знала, что девочкам необходимо было уехать; она сделала то, что — как она считала — будет для них лучше всего. Она никогда не умела быть хорошей матерью; она искренне любила их, но вырастила их Шанель. Она любила их так сильно, что это отзывалось болью у нее в груди, и она знала, что нужна им сейчас, как никогда раньше. Но что она могла дать им? Она избаловала Катрин, потакая ее капризам и фантазиям и ревнуя к той близости, что возникла между отцом и дочерью. А Сюзон... ее первый ребенок, ее связь с мужчиной, которого она когда-то так отчаянно любила, — с ней всё пошло так плохо, как только могло. Марсель был чудовищем, а она закрывала на это глаза.

Боль стиснула грудь сильнее, и она закрыла глаза, надеясь, что вдалеке от нее они найдут заботу и внимание, которых заслуживали. Так будет лучше для всех.

В такие моменты Габи казалось, что это она, а не Марсель, заставила всех уйти. Бабушка и Августина уехали в Лион, заявив, что им нужно сменить климат и обстановку. Не она ли сама их прогнала? Луиза уехала в Париж, а Шанель — в Дижон. Возможно, им тоже понадобилось просто убраться от нее подальше. Все бросили ее, оставили в одиночестве — но, понимала сейчас Габи, она сама была в этом виновата.

Так будет лучше для всех, снова повторила она самой себе. Может быть, так они смогут жить своей жизнью дальше — вместо того, чтобы навсегда оставаться в этом доме, полном призраков разбитых сердец и ужасных поступков.

Переехать в сельскую местность и жить в крохотном коттедже неподалеку от санатория — не так, совсем не так Габи представляла для себя начало новой жизни, но она знала, что у нее нет выбора. Она была нужна своим девочкам, а ее эгоистичные мечты могут подождать, пока девочкам не станет лучше. И был еще нерожденный ребенок — о нем тоже не следовало забывать.

Она потушила окурок в пепельнице, с тяжелым сердцем осознавая, что Габи-женщина отныне будет играть вторую скрипку рядом с Габи-матерью. Появится ли у нее хоть когда-нибудь возможность жить ради себя?

Впрочем, решила она, теперь это уже не имело значения.

В дверь постучали, и Габи вздрогнула от неожиданности — она никого не собиралась здесь встречать. Промелькнула мысль вовсе не открывать, но она поняла, что стоящая на подъездной дорожке машина уже выдала ее присутствие. С разочарованным вздохом Габи повернулась к двери и нахмурилась, видя, что гостья уже вошла в дом.

Пьеретта улыбнулась, закрывая за собой дверь и отряхивая снег с волос.

— Вижу, ты еще не уехала.

Габи приподняла брови, окидывая ее взглядом.

— А ты надеялась, что меня уже здесь не будет? Рассчитывала обчистить дом?

Пьеретта сняла пальто и повесила его на спинку стула, закатив глаза.

— Поверишь ли, если я скажу, что пришла увидеться с тобой?

— Вряд ли.

— Тем не менее... — Пьеретта облизнула губы. — Когда я услышала от Шанель, что ты уезжаешь, я пришла увидеться с тобой.

— Ах, — сказала Габи, представляя, как именно и в сколь интимной обстановке ее бывшая экономка и сестра ее мужа могли обсуждать подробности ее жизни. — Как мило, — сухо добавила она.

— Ты ревнуешь? К Шанель?

— Нет. С чего бы мне ревновать?

Алые губы Пьеретты изогнулись в многозначительной улыбке.

— Ревность тебе так идет.

— Я не в настроении для твоих игр.

— Разве я играю в игры? Я говорю совершенно искренне.

Габи поставила пепельницу на стол.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Я беспокоилась о тебе, если тебе так уж нужно знать.

— Почему?

— Так много всего произошло. Любой женщине было бы тяжело справиться с этим в одиночку, — Пьеретта подошла ближе. — Я знаю, что ты предпочитаешь прятаться за своей идеальной маской, но тебе не нужно этого делать.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — Габи отвернулась и зажгла еще одну сигарету, надеясь, что никотин поможет успокоить нервы. Поднося сигарету к губам, она заметила, как дрожат ее пальцы.

— Я потеряла брата, если ты вдруг забыла. Я понимаю, что ты испытываешь.

— Ничего ты не знаешь! — выплюнула Габи, резко развернувшись и прожигая Пьеретту взглядом. Она с трудом удерживалась, чтобы не ударить ее. — Мой муж — твой брат — не был святым. Он не пожертвовал собой. Он позабыл обо мне, изменял мне, изнасиловал мою дочь... — у нее перехватило горло; во рту вдруг пересохло. — Мне только жаль, что он не застрелился раньше.

Пьеретта поджала губы.

— Жестоко говорить такое про человека, который дал тебе всё, что у тебя есть.

— Что мне до всего этого теперь? Меха, драгоценности, деньги... Я отдала бы всё это, лишь бы уберечь моих детей от вреда, который он причинил.

— Как благородно.

Габи прищурилась:

— Я не обязана перед тобой объясняться. Кто ты такая, чтобы судить меня?

Пьеретта приподняла брови:

— Не знаю. А кто ты, чтобы судить меня?

Какое-то мгновение Габи смотрела на нее, не говоря ни слова.

— Ты права. Прости. — Она щелкнула пальцем по сигарете, следя за тем, как пепел лениво падает на пол. — Я не хотела бы ссориться с тобой.

— Ссора — последнее, чего бы мне хотелось.

В голосе Пьеретты было нечто такое, от чего сердце Габи забилось быстрее — нечто неуловимо чувственное. Она вспомнила их поцелуй и тело Пьеретты, прижавшееся к ней — жар и желание. Ее щеки залились краской.

— Я бы тоже этого не хотела.

С невинной улыбкой Пьеретта выдернула сигарету из пальцев Габи и сделала затяжку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Габи не могла оторвать взгляд от губ Пьеретты.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я.

— Понятия не имею.

Габи вздохнула, забирая назад сигарету. На ней остался отпечаток яркой помады Пьеретты, и она вздрогнула, поднося сигарету к губам.

— Хватит шуток.

Пьеретта шагнула вперед, проводя кончиком пальца по щеке Габи.

— Я никогда не была серьезней.

Габи откашлялась, краснея еще сильнее.

— В любом случае, я уезжаю.

— И что?

— А ты — нет.

— Никогда не знаешь наверняка. Я не сижу на месте.

— Да, это я хорошо знаю.

Пьеретта снова отобрала сигарету, на этот раз аккуратно потушив ее в пепельнице. Она коснулась лица Габи, легко проведя большим пальцем по ее нижней губе.

— Ты мне небезразлична, Габи. Я не готова прощаться.

Габи сглотнула; у нее вдруг закружилась голова.

— Я пока не готова к такому.

Пьеретта кивнула и наклонилась ближе, почти касаясь губ Габи своими.

— Я дам тебе время.

Габи закрыла глаза, позволяя увлечь себя в поцелуй. Она не знала, будет ли у нее хоть когда-нибудь достаточно времени, чтобы исправить всё, что с ними случилось. Излечит ли время раны ее дочерей? Позволит ли оно Габи почувствовать себя настоящей, живой женщиной?

Но, когда Пьеретта целовала ее, Габи впервые почувствовала, что смерть Марселя может привести к чему-то хорошему. Не имело значения, что Пьеретта была женщиной, не имело значения ее бурное прошлое или то, что она была сестрой человека, за которого она вышла замуж, — значение имело лишь то, что она осталась. Сейчас, после трагедии, Габи была не одна.


End file.
